


Dried Blood

by Boringfishball



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angels of Death, Death, F/M, Hell, Minor Character Death, Paranormal, Purgatory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boringfishball/pseuds/Boringfishball
Summary: Diana watched as the stranger took his last breath, the candle floating on his shoulder wavered and went out. It was like watching life leave a body, silently and aloofly. What seemed to be the stranger's soul stood gazing at its physical form with an impassive gaze as his angel of death rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with readiness in his eyes and nodded, to which the angel responded with an imperceptible upturn of lips as they both began to dematerialise into thin air. In a world where angels of death take human souls to hell after death without interference, Diana finds herself escaping from the clutches of death. Her saviour? Kallai, her angel with dark wings.





	1. Deer in Headlights

Diana stared listlessly into her sixth gin and tonic of the night, mainstream pop music in the bar blasting relentlessly in the background. The energy and hype of the atmosphere opposing her languid mood. Chewing mindlessly on her cucumber slice, she glanced around with disinterest, noting the hormone-raged teenagers grinding on each other’s hips filling the dance floor. _“How pointless”_ , as she recalled her old habit of endless sleepless nights shared with strangers mutually buying love with sweat, alcoholic breaths and lewd behaviour. All this, to fill the massive black hole that resided within her.

This hole appeared to grow with each passing day and even more so when the news of her father’s death reached her ears. It wasn’t a surprise, really, Diana’s father had been suffering from leukaemia for several years now. The notion of his impending death had always been in the back of her mind as she toiled throughout the day to support that excessive hospitalisation fees. Though the most painful thing was watching the only man in her life grow weaker day by day. The rock who was an ever-present presence in her life, someone who carried her on his shoulders as a child, was wasting away in overly sterile white hospital sheets. The strong man who brought her colourful childhood memories with so much vigour was diminished to short laborious breaths. Even when she received the fateful call in the middle of her shift, Diana failed to let a single tear fall. Emptiness. _Why don’t I feel sad? Daddy is gone. He’s never coming back…_

As she left the remaining change from her bill, Diana heaved off the stool and hobbled towards the exit. She didn’t want to go home yet, as the empty dark room only provided her a sense of loneliness that she wasn’t particularly a stranger to. The streetlights that uniformly aligned the road continuously exploded and dimmed its brightness while the biting winter wind viscously slapped her reddened cheeks. _It’s so cold and bitter like my heart. Is this what they call pathetic fallacy?_ She scoffed in her drunken haze as she clumsily stumbled towards the crossroad. Without a second thought, she stepped onto the road while cars whizzed by at a dizzying pace. It was only at the last moments; it had finally registered in her quickly sobering mind that a car was racing towards her. Like a deer in headlights, she stared into the two bright headlights as she stood frozen to the ground when an arm hauled her back onto the pedestrian street.

With her breath knocked out of her lungs, fear and adrenaline of a near-death experience coursing through her veins, she turned to thank the stranger who had just saved her life. Diana’s breath was stolen yet again when she gaped at the immaculate man that stood before her. This man was something else. Standing at 6 feet tall, he donned an expensive looking black suit with a burgundy dress shirt exposing a smooth tanned chest hidden underneath. His blond hair laid messily on his head reaching just above his monolid eyes. The man’s full lips were pressed to a thin line in what it seemed to be…anger? His eyes. They were striking in an unsettling and eerily beautiful kind of way. Hidden under the deep brown irises, was a tinge of dark red, resembling the colour of dried blood. Though Diana’s head was still twirling from the intoxicating effects of alcohol, she swore there was smoke swirling in his irises. It was so strange but at the same time, exuded an otherworldly aura that demarcated him from every other man she had ever seen before.

“Th-th-thank you”, Diana mumbled as she twisted out of his tight grasp without avail. As much as she wanted to stand in awe to stare at this man, she was utterly embarrassed by her careless antics and desperately wanted escape from his clutches.

“I am sure you are old enough to understand the simple concept of only crossing the road when the little green man starts walking”, he pointed at the traffic light.

Her cheeks flamed up as she snapped, “Yes! I get it, thank you for saving me. Though it’s questionable whether I’m truly thankful for being alive, thanks nonetheless.”

Pulling her arm out of his hand, she stomped off angrily towards the direction of her home. She knew her anger was uncalled for, but the minute demeaning tone to his words put her off. It was especially the fact that he seemed to know those very words would affect her this way vexed her the most.

 _It’s fine, it’s fine. I won’t see this stranger again_. Diana repeated to herself, her simmering anger boiling away the alcoholic fuzz.

Kallai smirked as he watched her stomp away into the distance. “It was nice seeing you, Faida. I’m looking forward to seeing you again soon.”


	2. Superstitious Mumbo Jumbo

With the events of the previous night quickly forgotten, Diana embarked on her well-developed daily routine of rushing between classes and racing to work. Her life wasn't particularly eventful, even if she wanted it to be, she simply did not have the time. The end of class would only mean the beginning of her night shifts at the restaurant and the end of the shift would be met with a stack of papers waiting to be completed back at home. Diana led a monotonous life that lacked colour and entertainment but she was constantly occupied. She liked it that way, along with the casual drink or two in between. Sleep was a luxury to which an occasional full day off could afford, and that was enough. The idea of having more than a day free of activity scared her. Living an idle life without a set schedule was so alien to her she wondered how people managed to pass the days without accomplishing anything at all. What did they do, sit there and twiddle their thumbs?

She never totally enjoyed free time anyway, it gave the chance for unwelcoming feelings of suppressed loneliness and dislocation rush back to her. Of course, she had several close friends who were low maintenance but remained close nonetheless. Though Diana always felt insecure of her place with her friends despite the undeniable love she received. There had always been an unshakeable sensation of being out of place and constantly lacking a spot in the world that she could truly call hers. It's just the fact that she simply didn't _belong_. It was something she never understood and deemed it as remnants of unresolved teenage insecurity. _Or maybe I'm just a spoilt brat who doesn't know how to be grateful._

Diana squeezed into staff area filled with boxes threatening to tumble over any second and quickly changed into her dress shirt and pants. She still had 15 minutes to spare, but she prided herself in being ready on time every day without fail. Her shift began as per usual, with the daily pre-shift meeting and the arduous task of filling ice buckets. Thursdays brought a moderate amount of guests filling her sections, yes sections, since their restaurant was dangerously low on staff. Though this wasn't anything she couldn't handle, in spite of the increase workload that comes with serving at a fine dining concept. As the last table of the night was seated in her section, Diana casually crossed over to greet her newcomer. All was well until she made eye contact with a pair of deep maroon eyes. Her memory did not do him justice.

It was evident that his strikingly good looks received more than enough female attention; his mere presence drew excited giggles and whispers from women sitting nearby. Diana even thought she heard an overly enthusiastic squeal. She frowned, " _Ugh, get a grip lady. What's gotten you so fired up? Are you sitting on a vibrator that I don't know about?_ "

"Hello Faida, we meet again." His voice was ridiculously deep and the rich quality to the sound resembled an orchestra of double basses. There was an ethereal quality to him, so timeless and unusual. The ageless eyes held the most profound secrets of the world that Einstein wouldn't even dare to dream of obtaining. He carried a heavy aura that demanded respect and awe from those around. As much as it damaged Diana's ego, she admitted to her fascination towards the enigma that sat before her.

Faida? Diana raised her brows with vague amusement, "My apologies Sir, perhaps you have misheard me earlier. My name is Diana, and I will be your server tonight."

"Well Diana," he smiled, "Considering the fact I grabbed you from Death's clutches last night, I am expecting an exceptional service from you tonight. Wouldn't that be fair, Ms Diana?"

"Of course Sir, we aim to please."

It was strange. Serving him was beyond nerve-wracking. Diana found him to be one of the easiest people to serve but because she was so intimidated by this man, years of experience in service disappeared without a trace. She felt like a bumbling fool holding a tray. He watched her every move with a lazy gaze; revelling in amusement of her nervousness while he casually sipped on the glass of Château Margaux. The rich red that stained his lips matched his swirling irises.

By the time her shift was over, Diana was drained. The fact that she had to return to her endless essay writing made her groan with misery. Unbeknownst to her, Kallai stood at the exit patiently waiting for the familiar figure to walk out onto the quiet streets. Surprised, and her troubles temporarily forgotten, she nodded politely.

"I hope you've enjoyed your dinner tonight. I apologise if there were any shortcomings in the service."

"Oh I have enjoyed myself immensely Faida, I was especially pleased with the attentive service."

There it was again. She was certain he knew her name wasn't Faida. But why did he insist on calling her by that name? She stared up at him in confusion, "Why do you keep calling me that? Faida?"

"It is your name, is it not?"

"No, I've told you, my name is Diana."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong Faida."

Anger bubbled up in her chest. Who was he to determine what she should be called? Wasn't it basic respect to refer to people according to their correct names?

"That is your correct name." He interrupted her thoughts, "I didn't choose this name. It was predestined."

She snapped, impatient towards the nonsense, "I know that I appear to forget when to cross the road but I'm pretty sure I remember my name. I really don't have time for some moronic superstitious mumbo jumbo warning me not to step of cracks or something along the lines of spinning in circles while you count to ten."

His chuckling infuriated her even more. "I only speak of the truth Faida. This is your real name." Diana could only stare at him with a mixture of incredulity and confusion.

"Wow, as someone with strikingly good looks," she gestured, "it sure is a waste when you've got more than a few screws loose."

Kallai let out another melodious chuckle as he brushed through his golden strands. "I don't expect those from this realm to grasp the concept at first."

"Oh yeah? Amuse me then. Which _realm_ are you from then?"

"Hell."

**Author's Note:**

> Laugh all you want but this story was inspired by BTS V/Taehyung's black angel wings. The image led me to think of the concept surrounding angels of death and what they do in the living realm. I'm also posting this on Wattpad under the same tags and title. Just in case there might be some misunderstanding in regards to plagiarism. Please support! Thanks!


End file.
